The Rise of Salamander
by lcsalamandra
Summary: Una petición, un encuentro, una doble promesa. Natsu es un Dragonslayer sin memorias que se ha jurado proteger a Meredy, una pequeña involucrada en un juego de poder entre Fairy tail y el Consejo mágico. Tras una prolongada batalla, entiende la importancia de la pequeña, y de como ella, podría guiarlo a lo que más anhela: Sus recuerdos.


**Fairy tail y sus respectivos personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Mashima; escribió esto sin ningún fin lucrativo. Esta historia tendrá lugar en un universo alterno, también advierto a los lectores que esto no será un Harem, para evitar futuras peticiones. ¡Lectores, estamos a final de año y aquí les traigo un nuevo fic!**

Todas las emociones que hasta entonces él conocía, parecía que se habían puesto de acuerdo solo por única ocasión para formar un solo sentimiento que lo atormento toda la noche. Con la sensación del sueño mas que ahuyentada, decidió sentarse al borde de aquella incomoda cama plegable cuyos únicos materiales eran fierros oxidados y un pedazo de tela elástica. Ninguna ventana tenia la habitación para que al menos distrajera la vista de las seis horas que le quedaban de sueño, por lo que simplemente se limitó a mirar el lugar donde se imaginó que estaría la luna, entonces se preguntó en que fase estaría aquel objeto que siempre había admirado cada vez que necesitaba poner en orden sus pensamientos. Eso le trajo un recuerdo semi-amargo, cuando a la corta edad siete años, fue testigo por primera vez de un eclipse; ingenuamente creyó que la infinita noche corrompía a aquel satélite con su color, llevado por su miedo se propuso destruir la luna antes de que fuera totalmente negra.

El chico de cabellera rosada sonrió débilmente al darse cuenta que durante todo el tiempo que duro tan espectacular fenómeno, lanzó diversos ataques con su magia, con la esperanza de asestarle a su objetivo. Esa sonrisa ceso pues la vergüenza se hizo presente al recordar como había sido el hazmerreir en el momento que todos los pueblerinos habían oído tan ridícula proeza. Ese pequeño recuerdo fue el detonante de varios más, ya que el chico comenzó a recordar toda su vida, tan detalladamente, que por un instante supuso que estaba volviendo a vivir la no tan gratificante vida que hasta entonces había tenido la suerte de conservar.

Para el momento en que sus memorias dejaron de ser tan efímeras para él, las velas que alumbraban el pasillo que guiaba a la habitación, se habían consumido durante toda la madrugada. Ahora solo podía ver oscuridad a través de la pequeña hendidura debajo de la puerta de madera. Agitó sus mechones rebeldes para después levantarse y dirigirse hacia uno de los rincones, donde estaba situado un pequeño ropero cuyo contenido era una única prenda de vestir.

Sacó el contenido del mueble, se despojó completamente de su ropa, sintiendo una gran nostalgia al saber que jamás la volvería a usar debido al estado tan deplorable en que se encontraba, eso hizo que sus pensamientos se concentraran en la persona que se la había regalado. Golpeó sus mejillas levemente con las palmas de su mano, queriendo alejar todas esas dudas que sintió en el momento de haber vuelto a recordar. Se dio cuenta que su cuerpo mostraba un leve temblor, no provocado por el frío del ambiente que desde hace tanto se había acostumbrado, sino por el miedo del futuro que estaba por venir. Rápidamente cubrió su desnudez con la bermuda negra que ellos le habían regalado para la ocasión, y decidió volver a tomar asiento, en espera de que la hora llegada.

— ¿Estas seguro de esto?—escuchó en dirección hacia la entrada.

No había oído ningún eco provocado al caminar dentro del corredor, tampoco sintió su presencia hasta que lo escuchó ; sonrió levemente al saber que ahora acompañado por aquella persona. Miró hacia la puerta, solo logrando con problemas, una silueta humana que se camuflajeaba con la oscuridad.

—Es la única manera—. Dudó un momento en ponerse de pie, sin embargo le pareció inútil hacer tal acción, al sentir como aquella presencia de un momento a otro, se había sentado a su lado.

—Natsu…—pronunció con aires de preocupación, siendo interrumpido por el chico antes de que terminara de hablar.

—Nada de lo que me digas servirá—levantó su puño derecho a la altura de su cara, solo para apretarlo—, ya tome mi decisión.

A Zeref le bastaron esas palabras para abandonar sus esperanzas de tratar de convencer al chico, él había demostrado que cuando se determinaba algo, era imparable hasta lograrlo. Suspiro, tratando de que todo el pesimismo que en ese momento sentía, fuera contenido hasta que la visita terminara.

—Entiendo.

Dirigió su mano hacia la mejilla de Natsu, la tocó, para después hacer que Natsu volteara hacia él para que sus miradas se encontraran. Los ojos del mago de magia negra estaban llenos de melancolía y arrepentimiento, haciendo que el chico se sintiera un poco deprimido por él. Solo hubo un silencio prolongado antes de Natsu comentara algo para animar el ambiente.

— ¡Vamos, Zeref! ¡Me conoces; sobreviviré ha este procedimiento!

Le regalo una gran sonrisa optimista antes de que Zeref lo soltara. Después hizo que la distancia con el chico aumentara. Guardó sus manos en su túnica negra, dirigiéndose hacía la salida. Antes de que su existencia abandonara la habitación, y le lanzará un simple hechizo para que Natsu fuera inducido en un leve sueño hasta que llegara el momento del amanecer, decidió dedicarle unas palabras a su amigo:

—Tú y yo casi somos muy similares, a diferencia de una cosa, se te ha otorgado una segunda oportunidad. Los pecados que has cometidos, esas batallas infernales por las que has pasado, ese sufrimiento, todo puede ser redimido. Se te otorgará un nuevo poder que te hará lo más cercano ha ser indestructible…Serás mi máxima creación. Solo necesitas dejar toda esa obscuridad que tienes albergada en lo mas profundo de tu ser. Nunca olvides la razón por la que estas haciendo esto, ya que sin el algún momento llegas a hacerlo, te corromperás con ese mismo poder.

Que tengas dulces sueños, Natsu. Espero que cuando vuelva a verte, no sea para matarte.

**Hola, lectores que se han tomado el tiempo de leer esta historia. Estoy agradecido de que le dieran la oportunidad. Puedes dejar una crítica que me ayudará a mejorar algo que no te gustara (haciendo a un lado la historia), si quieres. **

**Bueno, pues estoy de vuelta después de varios meses, ya que fui victima de de algo ha lo que yo llamó "Falta de inspiración crónica". **

**Esto sería como el prólogo de la historia, pido disculpas de que sea tan corto. El comienzo de esta historia debía de ser un capitulo normal, pero una noche estaba durmiendo tranquilamente y de repente **_**¡Bam, Virus de la gripe común salvaje aparece! Y pues…Fue muy efectivo su ataque. Todavía estoy resentido, y eso provoco que anoche, (15 de Diciembre), me saliera del documento sin guardarlo. Ustedes entenderán la sensación de estar enfermo, así que esto es lo único que guarde, ahora es el prólogo. Jajaja **_

**Así que déjenme desearles unas felices fiestas, y no se preocupen, el próximo año iré con todo.**

**Agradecimientos especiales a todos mis fieles lectores. Me despido. ¡Nos leemos el próximo año.**


End file.
